Bromance to the max!
by AgelessWonder
Summary: What happens when Prussia suddenly gets a phone call from a stranger right after a all-nighter beer ICK AND FIND is is indeed a DenPru don't even bother reading it if you hate yaoi. Sorry for a terrible summary.


A/N: Alright so this is my first ever story to post on here if you haven't noticed.I usually post my stories on DeviantArt and other sites similar. I hope you enjoy this DenPru story I wrote as a birthday gift for a friend.I never got the chance to upload it anywhere ...so I decided why not here of all places.

**WARNING:**

**This is a boyXboy if you puke at the sight of now you have been warned. **

I own none of the characters mentioned in this story nor the anime.I only created the plot and such = w =;

Another than that ...Enjoy the story.

~~(o u o)~~

The egocentric albino known most by as Prussia had just gotten home from a hell of an AWESOME rave party with his two fruende Francis and he lazily dragged his legs to move himself foward towards the living flopping down onto the couch with little effort had been a long time since he went out with his the fact that his two friends were often more busy than him since well ...they're still since his status of being Kingdom of Prussia was ripped away from him in a blink of an had been left to live his life like a human being every single was just pure torture for the Prussian who always seeks for times he had to find ways to entertain himself from his other words, he would plan pranks on innocent victims that included Roderich the pussy,the Mangarian and any other nation the Prussian wanted to make them go through a living hell.

"Ahhh~ ...Zat vas so awesome~! ".Gilbert beamed out with the last of the little energy he had inside.

He felt the need to take a nap after that long he made himself comfortable on the sofa he knew all it was the same couch he would pass out on when he came home from a all-nighter beer younger brother Ludwig wasn't home so he wouldn't be scolded anytime explained to the Prussian he had to go Japan with Italy to discuss important matters.

Gilbert had found out weeks ago that his brother was secertly dating the little the way he said important Prussian just snickered inside,he knew by important matters his brother really meant he was going to have smexy times with the was just so proud of his little was exactly three in the birds were already chirping their songs of beautiful yet annoying was being blocked by the darkly colored curtins that decorated the was the perfect atmosphere for a long needed could possible happen to make everything go wrong?.

The question that didn't need to be well ...answered as the albinos phone suddenly rang with the song of a his favorite German Hardmetal scared the crap out of him,he had to control himself from jumping a few order to do that he stumble off the sofa and crash down on the cold hard floor below.

"Fick- ".Gilbert grunted out,as he rubbed his head then his who in the right mind would call at so fricken early at this god forsaken hour.

Prussia fished out his cell from his pants his eyes as he glanced at the bright screen of his the caller ID over and over until his mind fianlly process screen showed in big bolded letters that the number was curiousity got the better of him as he pressed the answer call button.

Taking a deep long breath before letting it out."Jou called ze Awesome~ ...VAS DO JOU VANT?!".He pratically yelled into the speaker.

"Whoa hey theres no need for ya to yell,pal!..I had the phone right next to my ear". A laugh,as a heavily accented voice answered back."I was wonderin' if ya have plans and know if you're free or not!".Gilbert couldn't quite placed who was on the other mind being completely slow at the minute.

"Ehh? ...vho ze fick is zis?". he snorted in response.

A faint sound of chuckling was heard on the other end of the line." Who else man?! ... Its me Mathias ..The awesome danish King~!".

The Prussian took his time in crawling back onto the sofa. Listening to the Danish, but only catching a few it was the major details he needed in ordered to reply." Vell... schiesse".He paused to think." I guess ze awesome me is?...".

"Good! Because I want to go hang out with ya since nordics aren't home so I'm alone! So what time you wanna met up? ". Denmark chimed.

Gilbert thought the others voice sounded too cheerful so early in the morning. He gave a triedsome groan, as he pulled the phone away to glance at the screen once more. Looking for the digital clock in the far just barely past 3:10.

" Ahh... fick". he brought the cell speaker back close to his lips."Ahh... in half an hour- enough time for ze awesome me to get cleaned up".

"Haha~ ..you sound so exciting to see me and I have no idea you liked the awesome king danish me~!". Denmark enjoyed teasing the Prussian."I feel so loved, Gilbert~".

He was seconds away from just hanging up the Dane. "Don't push jour luck,Denny..". Sounds of him shifting around could be heard before his voice came back on.

"Ze Awesome me just zhought I should squeeze a room for mein fruend from mein busy schedule". A loud yawn, as he stretched his free arm until they made a satisfying pop then did the same to the his phone to the another made his way towards his room to freshen up.

"Alright then! See ya soon! ...In case if ya wanna sleepover than make sure you bring sleeping clothes and pillow!" He said."And we'll talk later! Farvel" he hanged the phone.

Gilbert clamped the cell shut after hearing the low rings signaling the end of the tossed his phone aside with little care into the dresser once .

" Vell! ..look vas jou got jourself into Gilbert...all because jou vent out partying vith jour fruende". he mockingly scolded himself.

Peering over at his phone with an amused look."Ahhh...Denny ...jou surprise me at times". he continued his one sided converstation.A sudden sound of soft chirps assulted his ears drums,soon turning and facing the source of the sound. "Kesesese~~ ...Ja ja ...I know ..am sorry I voke jou up Gilbird".

The little fluff ball of a bird was cozyily perched ontop of one of the Prussian's course it had to be the one with the Prussian flag printed on puffed up his feathers before letting out little Piyo's back to his master.

"Hmm? ...oh ...it vas Denny ...vho else vould be crazy enough to call ze awesome me at zis hour?".The Ablino waltzed his way towards the bed, after changing into a pair of clean pants, a casual long sleeved shirt which had a design of black and white strips from top to Awesome him didn't feel like wearing his uniform today,even if he had to deprive all the ladies from being able to see him in his hot sexy Prussian uniform.

Gilbird perked his little head over to Prussia, a few more chirps were soon after did he flapped his wings and flew off out an open Prussian was left speechless, a puzzled look featured all over his face.

"BAD! ...I zhought ve agreed not to mention zat arschlochs name in zis household!".

After a moment of silence. The Prussian was struck with a realization." How ...ze hell did Denny get mein phone number?".

- ~ ~ ~ - Scene change - ~ ~ ~ -

3 hours later, Denmark was already gone to go the beer store to grab two bottle of the beer and he was so damn excited to see Prussia soon. He arrived back home and put all of the beers away in the fridge.

"Beer..check!" He closed the door and looked into his living room through the little opening between the two rooms. He stratched his head and raised his eyebrow, "Am I missing somthin'?" He wondered. "OH! Yes DVDs rental! Ja silly of me! I should go get them soon!" He smacked his head lightly and grinned.

The Prussian had lost track of time as he slammed the front door shut. Giving a cringe when he did and softy patted the door.

"Mein bad! ...". With the keys belonging to his brothers favorite car in his hand.

He scurried towards said car, with much excitement in each all the first person he could think of that was just as fun as him was the two being part of the Awesome trio and what that he knew Denmark would have beer lying around, so if he ever got bored he could just snatch some of the Dane's secret stash of Danish Beer. Not as good as German beer the Albino would like to add, but it was close to second in his mind.

"Zis is going to be awesome~! ". he crackled into his trademark laugh as he opened the drivers door,sat inside and placed the key in its twisted the key,turning the engine on as it gave a gentle purr.

" Alright ...let's not crash zis time Gilbert". He jokingly warned himself. After all he did get himself into many car accidents often times for idiotic reasons.

After Denmark got two rental dvds as he arrived back home. "Brrr! So cold!" He jumped sightly as he took his scarf off and kicks both of shoes off .Then he hurried as he placed the DVDs down on the counter and pull the popcorn bag out from cupboard and opened the mircowave before closing it. "2 minutes!" He pressed the button to start heating. "Pop it baby!" He laughed "Okay I think I'm done and he should be here for couple of minutes!" He looked at the watch that was hanging on the wall at the other end of the room.

During his long car ride, the Prussian couldn't help but curse under his breathe every time he was forced to halt at a stop light just because of some moron or two. He kept enough awesome calm that lasted the whole ride."Ehh- ...Right! ..zis is ze street". He parked the car right infront of the Dane's the engine, Gilbert peered around before opening and stepping outside in the cold weather.

"Ahh~ ..been a long time since I've been here ..." he gave a low whistle as he carefully closed the car sure not to leave any marks or stratches less he wanted a huge rant from his German knew how materialistic his brother can be at times. As he proceed on,shoving the keys into his his way towards the front door.

Dennmark was just watched tv as he waited for the Prussian to arrive. He laughed at his favorite Danish show called Langt fra Las Vegas. "Hahahaha Neil is so idiot!"

The Albino ponder in thought how he should knock. It ended with him just repeatedly knocking with a sort of annoying rhythm. "OI~! ..Denny its me ..Ze Awesome Prussia ready to give jou jour daily dose of Awesome~!".

Mathias faintly heard the door being knocked,as he then turned the volume down from his remote.

"Comin' Doctor Awesome!" He laughed as he stood up and walked over to opened the door. "Come on in!" He throw his arms around Prussia's neck and happily took him inside his fantastic home.

The Prussian returned the others kind geasture with a wide smug grin. "Heh ...Doctor? ..Zat has a gut ring to it".He accepted the others offer as he allowed himself to be dragged into the Dane's house with awesomeness in every footstep he made.

"Soo~ ...vas are ve doing? ...Jou vere low in information during ze phone call".He playfully snorted.

"Psh~ Oh please Gil!" He gave a chuckle "I had a reason to call you!" He winked. "We are gonna watch movie and eating pop-" He was interrupted by the sound of the mircowave beeping. "-Corn is ready!" The Danish exclaimed as he headed towards the kitchen,taking out the still freshly hot grabbing a huge bowl from the cabnet just above him.

Gilbert wasn't able to hold back a brow wanting to raise. As he listened to the Danish's explaination of how their hang out would be about. " Movies und eating popcorn ...".He gave a paused, allowing himself to think before continuing his way next to the Dane, in a slightly curious as he observed Mathias.

"Sounds more like a date zhen fruende hanging out,Denny~?".The Prussian said in a sing song tone of voice, with a hint of teasing in it as he nudge his elbow on the Dane's arm.

"What if we are datin' like for real?" He poked the Prussians nose. "Plus I got us tons of beer!" He grinned. "Go ahead and get yourself a beer.I'll got the popcorn ready. So we can start watching "American pie" ". He wiggled his eyebrows.

The Prussian blinked,he didn't know exactly how to react but he gave it his best awesome shot. "Vell ...I vould say- BIER? .. vheres ze bier". His eyes lit up when beer was mentioned. There was no way in getting him back to think clearly when beer was involved.

"Ja Beer!" He blurted out the bag of popcorn open,then procced to pour its content into the bowl. "The fridge is over there and go get them!" He sauntered his way back into the public living a seat on the couch,the bowl in open hand as he picked the remote up with the other. "Come on Gil let's hurry to watch~"

"Ja ja ...Don't get jour panties in a twist Denny".Prussia strolled his way over to the fridge,opening and spotting the beers without any hesitation."OHH~ ..jou got ze gut kind too~ ..Awesome!". He grabbed himself one then walked his way back over, flopping down a on the empty space next to the Dane."Heh ...so vas ze movie about? ...I know for sure zat ze movie vas made in our best fruend Alfy".

"Ja of course it's American pie! More dirty and a funny show!" He laughed. "Don't try get yer boner lift!" He said taunting Gilbert as he elbowed Prussia's arm,mimicking the Prussians earlier action . He pressed the start button on the remote,making the movie begin on the flat screen in front of the two.

Gilbert's lips perked into a childish pout as he opened his beer,bringing it close to his lips then glupped some down."Ha! ...it takes a lot for ze awesome me to get a boner, am not ze easiest person to turn on". He said much in a challenging manner.

"Oh ja? We'll see, bro we'll see. And I bet you haven't seen that before yet." He turned his head to looked at the televison

Watching as the movie went at scenes that were either hilarious or dirty. "Oh damn!" He laughed at the tv then looked at Prussia. "Feel boner yeeet?" He grinned and looked his crotch. "If it doesn't work.."

The Prussian watched the movie his eyes glued to the attempt to silence his startled yelp he was almost close to bites onto his lower lip, cheeks flushing a light shade of glanced back at the Danish,unaware of the other looking at his groin."Heh! ..nein ... no boner yet~-".he halted his own sentence when the other seem to continue on." If it doesn't vork ..zhen vas?".

Denmark grinned,suddenly he paused the movie from remote. "Then I can make you boner from king me~." He sipped his beer then wiped his mouth using his sleeve.

The Sliverette felt a little uneasy, nervous and over all hidden excitement by the Danish's change in behavior. He for sure never saw the Dane act this way."A-Ahh... Vell ..give it jour best shot, I von't get a boner~". he didn't allow any of this phase his went to chug down some more of that delicious liquid.

Mathias finished drinking his beer and put it down on the coffee table. "Awright!" He cheered giving Gilbert a dirty grinned. He placed his hand on Prussia's thigh,slyly slide his hand closer and closer to the Prussians vital region. "Think you're strong enough to not getting boner when my hand is ready to touch thhhaaat..what meter? 3 meter?"

"S-schiesse..." Prussia flinched when he felt a hand on him inching its way towards his manhood. "Its five **ficken **Awesome meters get it right!".The Albino hissed as he held back his beer,keeping it from had a feeling he would have to say farwell to his beer for the time being.

Denmark blinked at the other,staring for a few he let it all flow in at once, he had a feeling the other was all who wouldn't lie about their actually corner of the Dane's lips perked into a smirk. "Now it makes me wonder if your meter can get long enough to touch my ceiling!~" He chuckled then finally,he gently rubbed the Prussians crotch through the fabric of the jeans.

A ragged gasp escaped from the Prussians pale was the last thing he needed in his current he placed the beer aside onto the coffee table,his other hand gripped at the couch below him."H-Haha... vouldn't jou like to see z-zat".

"Why not~?" He coo'ed,licking his lips to moist hands went to work on removing the albinos pants,unzipping and unbuttoning them soon pulling them down till they reached the Albinos ankles. "It's so amusing, Gilbert!" He kept rubbing now only having the others boxers in the way. "Getting excited yet?"

A snort was given by the albino at the others the Prussian shook his head, his breathing becoming heavy nonetheless."N-nein...jou have to try harder Denny~". he lied between his teeth as soft mute moans made their way through from deep inside his throat to the outside lips never closing, as they stayed parted.

"Oh really? Maybe it would help ya if I suck you up~" Mathias winked at him then he went move next front of him and tugged down his underwear. "Oh look it's almost leanin'!" He bend over to kiss the Prussians currently sensitive balls.

Gilberts wine colored eyes widen at the Dane's next movement. A stuttered moan coming out, as it was the last straw the Prussian was able to hold onto. His crotch twitched from the very close attention given to it. "F-fick ...".He moved to cover his mouth,wanting to silence any Awesome him didn't want coming from his awesome lips.

Denmark smirked, giving the others balls a grabbing the base of the others dipped his head down and took it whole within seconds. His eyes looking up in slight curiousity to see the others just knew that it was only a matter of time till he'll make the Prussian moan soon.

"Ooo Punnshhiaa~" He muffed, as his tongue swirled and rubbed against the Prussians seemed to know full well at what he was doing.

The Prussians cheeks were dusted with a bright shade of red. As all of this continued, he kept a hand on his swallow breathing could be heard from his nose. It was over when he heard the other call for him,as he lowered his gazed down at the Danish.

"Ver-dammt!- nnnhh~". a moan made its way pass all his rosed to a shade of maroon.

Denmark slowly licked up the side,tracing the Prussians manhood with the tip of his sure to make his actions very slowly and finding it hard in his let it go with a soft slurp and a pop sound at the end . "Ha! I knew you got a boner!" He looked up at Prussia with a goofy grin on his face. "Face it, men are easily harden just from a small touch~ " He gave him a good patting on his lap.

Gilbert narrowed his eyes at the at all amused by the sudden turn of was not want he wanted and the other rubbing it in his face only ticked him off more." Is zat so~?...". He decide to get some revenge,as he righten himself the Dane to sit up right, then pushed him to force Denmark to lay on his he crawled ontop,a leg on each side as he straddled the sure his naked manhood rubbed against the Danes clothed one to create friction.

Denmark blinked,marveled. "Huh?" He wasn't given much of a opinion as he felt his back touch the sofa. "W-whoa hey!" He grunted then saw Prussia just hovered over the Dane. He opened his eyes at Prussia's action. "H-hey you're rubbing my..." He bit his lip. "G-Gilllbert!" As blush came across his cheeks.

He paid no real attention as he went on with his lewd sure to rub at the right spots, as his head turned downward to watch the others reaction. "Vas~? ...jou can tease me but I can't tease jou? ...very rude". he mewled directly close to the Dane's hands with mischef behind it,sliding up as they found a a few blonde strands of the Danishs hair.

Mathias made small chuckle,hands reaching up and groped the Prussians round ass. "Oh I'm sorry baby but what was that? I'm tough since I get teased a lot by Norge".He explained. "But you can try yer best to tease me and I accepted the challege!" He snickered.

A manly squeek was let lose when he felt a squeeze to his awesome could feel his left brow twitch as his blood stirred from the Dane's utter stubborness and surprises. "Oi! ...don't call ze awesome me baby " he huffed,nipping at the Danish's hips continue swaying and rocking."Und don't jou vorry jour pretty self Denny...ze awesome me vill get jou to melt from mein awesome touches".

Mathias gave another dirty smirk"Oh nej I don't have to worry about myself~" a low husky voice. "Give me what you got from yer surprise magic touch~" He gave a smack to the Prussians buttocks then let him go. "I love "magic" hands!" He wiggled his fingers infront of Prussia to taunt him even more. He was just too damn entertained from Prussia and he was really enjoy the _show_ .

A small yelp as well as a shudder went down the Prussians ideas conjured themselves inside the Prussians was getting real sick of the way the other continued on pestering hips stopping their action as he stood there."Jou ficken arschloch...".

Some sort of invisible force seem to move the Danish towards the soon leaning up to the albino,noses brushed up against each lips close to touching as the space between was fogged up with heavy Danish arms wrapped around the Sliverettes waist keeping Prussia pinned down.

"Umm? ..Den-".Gilbert was cut off short as he felt the Danishs lips pressed on his pale one of them pulled away,rather they pushed closer to one another as they made the kiss more passionate.

It was only a matter of time until the two had to part for cheeks were dusted with a dark shade of red along with Mathias only a slightly lighter was a moment a silence before the Danish was the first to have the guts to speak."H-Hehe ...Your not a bad kisser Gilbo".He smiled at the Prussian above him.

Gilbert only scoffed at the others the Danishs cheek with little remorse."Not bad? Don't jou mean ...Am an Awesome kisser".He raised a eyebrow at the Danish underneath Albino felt a want of another kiss,crimson eyes had a shine of pure lust in them as he wrapped his arms around the Danishs his lips against the others, a more heated kiss than the first,as he licked the others bottom lip.

The Danish chuckled when his cheek was lips feeling the faint touch of the others soon feeling the Prussians wet Mathias wasn't one to willingly be the bottom it didn't matter who but he just plainly won't submit retaliation the Danish bites the albinos lower lip enough to draw little blood,causing said Prussian to gave Mathias the perfect chance to slide his fat tongue inside the others it explores and invades every inch inside Gilberts mouth,though the albino didn't seem to low purrs rumbled from deep inside his Danish snaked his hands up and underneath the others could feel the other shiver from his cool hands soon reaching close enough to use his thumbs to rub each of the Prussians nubs.A moan of pure pleasure escaped from the albino's mouth and into the Danishs.

It was like a sweet errotic dream for the they both let out their pent up sexual tension that had been hanging in the aura for the past hour or of what the two wanted to do was neither chaste or innocent they continued to locking their lips together, the Dane shifted soon standing he held the Prussian from underside of his Sliverette hooked his legs around the Danes lower stomach,unknowning that it helped the halting nor slowing down their extreme make out Mathias hauled himself and the other towards his room.

The nation and non-nation were quick to stripping each other of their still lingering articles of Gilbert heavily panted between intakes of was stark naked,laying back on the bed with his elbows supporting his upper bodies weight on Danes king sized legs were spread willingly,as he showed off his goods to the Danish to Prussian couldn't believe how hard he himself was from all this,as his crotch twitched with ruby red eyes half lidded as he watched the Dane generously coat his fingers with lube he had kept hidden in the drawers of his bed side dresser.

"Any slower und I swear I'll die vith a hard on Denny".He joked with an impatient scoff.

In one swift motion the Dane was able to accurately shove his finger into the Prussians puckered made Gilbert let out a startled yelp with a moan at the end of it."Hmm~ ...what was that Gil?". Denmark had a grin that reached ear to ear as he slowly began to move his finger,curling and grazing the Prussians walls.

"Fick j-jou!" Was the only thing the Prussians could utter as he held back his desire to roll his hips.

The Dane leaned closer, his lips hovering over the Prussians."I think ya got it wrong ...am the one whos going to fuck you~".Not soon after he added two more he scissored the albino, getting him ready for the main the while he attempted to distract the other as he ravshed the Prussian with butterfly kisses.

Gilberts panting was unsteady as he endured the perparation, cursing under his breath in his native it was one thing he hated about sex was the fact of all this damn prep that needed to be done in order for him to feel any kind of real Dane smirked as he continued going slightly deeper not soon after he decide he was past his his fingers,adjusting himself as his lower half was positioned close to the albinos enterance."R-Ready? ". he panted out.

The Prussian opened his lips to speak but his voice failed it came out all ragged and weak,just barely a whisper."J-Jaa~ ".

Mathias was surprisingly able to hear the the tip in first than slowly buried in the gasped at the new intruder which was much thicker.A bright shine of masochistic pleasure appeared inside the Prussians clouded wasn't giving enough time to process before the Dane began to thrust out then back in without the motion each time getting harder and the while Gilbert grip on the bed sheets below,tightening his grip as his knuckles turned bone white.

The Sliverette could feel his insides stretched beyond what should be in attempt to help the other relax he licked the albino's ear tongue tracing every corner,as the sound of skin smacking against skin could be heard in the smoothing but also errotic licks did help him relax just a tiny grinned ,the Prussian's tight hole felt so good to the look Gilbert had just aroused the Danish even more as he stoled the others lips for a feeling the Sliverette's moans rumble through his own mouth once Danish wanted more of that melodious sounds that the albino produced with each the tip of the Dane's dick brushed right at the Prussian's sweet bundle of caused the Prussian to shudder and cry did it two more times,each time made the albino mewl out in pure pleasure.

" nnnh~ .. So tight and warm~" He murmured as he repeatedly rammed himself into the grabbing the albinos thighs and tossing the others legs over his the taller male to go in deeper and faster than before.

Prussia cringed, releasing his grip to shifted them to cling onto the others shoulders for some support. Heavily and ragged breathing,as he stares at the Danish with the best straight face he could muster at the moment."O-Oi jou ass ...keep z-zat crap-p to j-jourself".His cheeks never losing their gained color of a dark red.

Moans slipped out easily from the albinos Gilbert arched his back to deepen the thrusts even more humanlly possible."Fuck...ahh...".A stuttered grunt from the Danish.

"nnnghh- ...H-harder~ ".The Prussian sprewed out of his parted lips.

"Ja ja I am going to make it harder~!".Mathias groaned."AHH~ ...Your're so good~".

Gilbert was tempted to smack the other."G-gottverdamt ... I z-zhought- ... I told jou to k-keep zhat ...aahh~ ...Crap t-to jourself".He sneered inbetween thrusts.

Yet the Dane was lucky he was in too much pleasure to even care anymore as he use albino gasped.A few minutes later a sudden feeling of pain but more pleasure shot through the Prussians Dane hit exactly at where his sweet bundle of nerves were. Gilbert's eyes were clouded with bright stars as he cried loosened his grip and wrapped both arms around the others neck,bring the Dane much more closer.

"Sorry Gil, ya know me very well~" .The Danish knew he was getting close to his climax,as he went on ghost his lips over the Prussians milky neck,soon attaching and arched his neck, as he gave the Mathias more access. The Dane was quick into claiming it, spraying hickeys all over from top to bottom. He have one last bite to the section where his neck and shoulders meekily gasped out in though mind blank hated the fact that very sound came from his lips.

Denmark felt himself thrust into the Prussian much harder from the sight he saw on the others face. The face of a stubborn man wanting more,it sent the Dane onto full speed."Ahh- .I'm coming close soon~ ..w-where do you want me to c-cum Gil? In o-or Out?".He said between his pants and huffs,as he reached down and softly grabbed hold of Sliverettes his thumb to rub against the tip first then pumped his albino's dick.

"I-In! ..am not a pussy". Gilbert choked out as Mathias gave one final hard deep last thrust pushed the Prussian over the edge as he came,his fluids splashed onto him and the it covered both their stomachs.A loud cry managed to slip past his lips.

Both cried out the names of each other. As Denmark came right after the tightening of the albino's walls caused him to release his seeds a few small thrusts to milk it all he rode off his fully pulling his soft crotch out from inside two only stood in silence as they both tried to calm their pants back to normal sheets were all crumbled up and soiled with Prussian himself was a mess with his ass spilling the Dane's seeds down his inner thighs and onto the blankets down shifting as he layed next to the Prussian.

Tenuously, Gilbert raised a hand as he softly caressed the Dane's cheek.

"Jou dick ...jou better not tell anyone about zis". His voice was laced with layers of different from his gentle geasture.

Mathias looked back eyes widen, as well as utterly confused.

" What?". He for sure thought the Prussian had liked their little activite. Only when he parted his lips to speak out did the Prussian leaned their lips mashed against each other, soon molding to form a perfect brought the Dane to be even more beyond the line of understanding.

Gilbert was the first to pull away as his lips formed his trademark smirk,giving a flick to the Dane's nose.

"Kesese~ ...kidding- ...Ich liebe dich". The albino gave another peck to the Dane's only chuckled back,soon returning the kiss.

"OH ...you sly bastard ..Jeg elsker dig~".Those were the last words spoken from the Dane.

Before sleep took over Mathias as he gave a few snores here and there, his chin resting on the Prussians slender arms wrapped protectingly around Gilbert's the albino nuzzled closer to the Dane's bare eyes half lidded as he glanced up at the Danish.A warm smile on his lips, slumber soon catching up to him as he mumbled one final phrase."Guten Nacht...".

~~(o u o)~~

Please review/comment ...I would like to know if anyone enjoyed !


End file.
